The Reason Why
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Some say love is for the weak. Others say it's what makes you stronger. But how can one be sure if they have never really experienced it themselves?
1. Prologue

**Just got kinda bored and decided on this. Thoughts?**

 _Some say love is for the weak. Others say it's what makes you stronger. But how can one be sure if they have never really experienced it themselves?_

Sabrina Grimm was a tough woman. She was a fighter, a warrior. Some people looked up to her, others wanted to _be_ her. She was a role model, a heroine.

And so when she realized she was falling in _love_ , she went into shock.

This was not the way she wanted things to go. They were meant to be friends, on-and-off enemies. They were not meant to be lovers.

And yet, she couldn't help but find herself actually _wanting_ something to happen between them.

Nothing big, she just wanted a sign that showed her he felt the same way. Something that would tell her that the boy actually cared, and it wasn't just a one way thing.

But of course that would never happen. He was never the emotional type. He was more the bottle-up-my-emotions-and-never-tell-anyone type.

And so that was why this would never work.

That, and he had a girlfriend.

...


	2. We Meet Again

**Okaayyy… I am officially MIND-BLOWN. And stuck. So I turn to my fellow reviewers. Thank you all SO MUCH for your suggestions. So, so helpful. And these are the story plots I shall be using:**

 ** _Nishsaath –_** **I am SOOO going to use this one, but I'm also gonna mix it up with some other suggestions. But the story will mostly be based on your idea. I LOVE IT!**

 ** _Mel_** **– I will continue! Thank you.** **J**

 ** _PUCKABRINALOVER_** **– They are both going to be around 18 in the story, turning 19. And also, thanks for all your reviews, this story and others. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 ** _OakeX_** **– Thank you very very very very much. This is what I'm thinking:**

 **Number 1 seems like the kind of story plot that everyone would use, you know, the whole she-likes-him he-likes-her kind of mush. I want something different. Something DRAMATIC. Not common. And I don't want it to be all about their relationship. I want some sort of adventure in there too. So that cancels #1 out.**

 **So that's where it leaves us. I'm drifting between #2 and #3. And since I can't really choose which one I like better, I'm gonna mix them up. Let's have Puck fall in love with Sabrina, but in typical Puck-Style, he denies it, and uses his girlfriend as an excuse not to like her.**

 **THEN let's have Sabrina start dating some guy (possibly Bradley) and rub it in Puck's face.**

 **Denial, denial, denial. So sad. But funny.**

 **And since you like sad stories so much (is this normal, coz I kinda dig them too), let's give it the kind of young-adult drama plot.**

 **Good, right?**

 ** _GriffinGirl8655_** **– To be honest, I couldn't really tell where I was going with it either. :D Hope you like it!**

 ** _Selena_** **– I'm glad you like it. I also think that it could possibly turn out very good. Please don't stop reviewing!**

 ** _reddawnfox_** **\- I think that maybe I should continue this too. WE THINK THE SAME! OMG TWINS!**

 ** _Bethany Tucker_** **– Well, there is more. Hopefully MUCH more, but for now, I shall give you one chapter. ENJOY!**

 **OH MY GODDD that was a LOT of review answering. But it was fun.**

 **Anyways, suggestions are, as always, welcome. Feel free to PM me, or just leave your opinion in the review section. Anon or not, doesn't matter.**

 **J** **I can't wait to start this!**

 **(P.S: CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's called** ** _Shenanigans_** **. :P)**

 **(P.P.S: This story was removed from FF because of unknown reasons, so all your reviews were deleted. :( Bummer, i know. But at least the story is still saved :) BRIGHT SIDE!)**

 **…**

It hadn't started out as one of those cliche, love at first sight relationships. In fact, if Sabrina was completely honest with herself, she would say that their relationship had started out _horribly_.

He had tried to drown her in a pool, and then pranked her endlessly, and then teased her about their future.

 _Not_ something you would want your supposedly "future husband" to do.

And the worst part was when he had left. Just up and gone, like he hadn't a care in the world.

He had said that he wanted to travel, to see the world alone.

He hadn't even said goodbye.

But it didn't matter. She didn't care about him anymore. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him.

Or so she thought.

…

University was not so bad. After moving back to New York with her parents and siblings, Sabrina had gone back to school. Now she was going to start at Brookston University **(A/N – Don't ask -.-)**.

Sabrina drove her new red BMW to Uni. She had gotten her license and was a considerably good driver, not like Granny Relda.

And that was when she saw him.

At first she didn't recognize him. He was tall, almost six feet, and he was _clean_. He had on a new green hoodie and black jeans, along with a new pair of black Converse. His familiar mop of dirty blonde hair was ruffled and it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. But what made him even more recognizable was his scowl.

He was glaring ahead as he turned away from his black Mustang. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he looked extremely unhappy to be here.

But there was no doubt that this handsome young man was Puck. Muscles and all.

Sabrina was in so much of a shock that she didn't see the pretty young blonde get out of the car and walk over to his side until it was too late.

The girl looked a lot like Sabrina, with her waist length blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was tall and athletic, much like herself.

And then she reached up and kissed Puck on the cheek.

And the world seemed to stop.

 _Since when did Puck let anyone kiss him!?_

Sabrina's heart dropped. It was as if she had suddenly been dropped into a bucket f ice cold water, then yanked out and dunked back in.

But what disturbed her more was the way he looked at the girl.

He _smiled_.

Sabrina felt something stinging the back of her eyes.

 _Tears._

But Sabrina Grimm didn't cry. Never. Not over him.

And so she turned her back on the irritating fairy boy and walked away, just as he had done to her years before.


	3. In Denial

**Haven't updated this story in AGESSSS! I should probably start adding more chapters to ALL my stories, keep you people happy. I honestly don't know where this is headed, so just stick with me for a while.**

 **Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed this story, and my other ones. SO HAPPY! :D**

 **...**

Sabrina Grimm was not often in denial. Sure, she was unsure sometimes, and maybe slightly confused other times, but she was never, _never_ , in denial.

And so that was why it was so hard to believe that the immature fairyboy had a girlfriend.

A _freakin_ girlfriend.

When did he become so romantic? What happened to the constant declarations of marriage and wedding plans? What happened to their future?

What happened to _them_?

Sabrina was so busy pondering over these thoughts as she rounding the corner of the hallway that she didn't see the approaching figure until it was too late.

The pair collided, and Sabrina's books flew out of her arms and onto the floor. She cursed, and began to pick them up, completely oblivious to the man who had just crashed into her.

Today was _not_ her day.

"Here, let me."

Oh. My God.

It couldn't be. Surely the hands of fate weren't that cruel. Surely their destiny could not be this tragic. How could it be?

The voice was deep, male. But there was still a hint of boyish quality in there somewhere. A voice she recognized from long ago, even though it was a few notches deeper.

It was him.

Sabrina felt her face heating up. It was just her luck to bump into him like this, wasn't it?

She gathered her books, careful not to look up at Puck's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his strong arms carefully stacking her papers into a neat pile. His skin was darker, no longer the pale color she remembered, and she could see fine golden hairs shimmering on his arms.

Thank goodness she hadn't gotten around to writing her name on her books yet.

When she had finished gathering her things, Sabrina stood up, and, mumbling a hurried 'thanks', began to walk quickly down the hallway.

It wouldn't do her any good to look at his face. If she did, she would no doubt get that annoying _feeling_ again.

"Hey, wait!"

Arrrgggh! Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! It wasn't like he cared about her. He probably didn't care about any other girls, judging by the look he had given the blonde in the carpark.

Speaking of which, where was she?

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. You okay?"

Since when did he become so polite? What happened to the Puck who would insult people just for the fun of it? The puck who was in love with glop grenades and goop?

Sabrina slowed her pace, keeping her head down. It wouldn't help if he saw her face. Sure, over the years her features had changed considerably, her eyes rounder and more prettier, her lips fuller and pinker, her chin pointier and her cheekbones more defined, not to mentioned the new curves her body had adopted, but underneath the new grown-up look, she was still the same Sabrina Grimm.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, really. I wasn't looking where I was going. Too busy thinking, I guess. Thanks for helping me."

She could see Puck raise an eyebrow as he fell into step beside her. She saw him look her over, his gaze travelling from her toes all the way up to her face, which was still pointed downwards.

Puck stopped suddenly, and Sabrina halted too. Her head snapped up, and she saw Puck's face, unbelievably familiar now that he had his signature grin back on his face. His green eyes were twinkling, and the spark was back.

"You wouldn't happen to have been thinking about me, would you, Grimm?"


	4. A Gentle Shove

**Heyyyyyy peeps! New chapter is up. Sorry for not updating sooner. :(**

 **Review reply time! Yaaay!**

 **Nishsaath - I know it's awesome ;) Thank you!**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **SkyePenderwick - I know right! Awesome name, by the way. :)**

 **PUCKABRINALOVER - I did? Don't worry! New chapter! And thank-you!**

 **Oakex - That would have been cool, but I wanted them to meet soon in the story. Bradley comes in later. And I HAVE to hint on how attractive the main pairing are, because, like, that's a good aspect in stories. Hotness, meet hotness. Works every time, well, at least in my stories. :)**

 **To infinity, and beyond!**

 **...**

 _Oh shit._

Those two words repeated themselves inside Sabrina's mind, over and over again.

He recognized her. _He remembers_.

 _Oh shit_.

This wasn't good. This was very bad.

While Sabrina stood there frozen, Puck had resulted to giving her a once-over. He was apparently amused with what he say, if the smirk that had appeared on his face was anything to go by. His eyes twinkled, and Sabrina found that the annoying feeling had returned.

And then he did something _totally_ unexpected.

He hugged her.

As if seeing him here wasn't awkward enough, now he had to go and freakin _hug_ her.

He had never hugged her before. Kissed her, yes. Hugged her, never.

She felt her neck grow warm as his strong arms encircled her shoulders, and for a few uncomfortable seconds, she stood with her arms crossed over her books, the only thing preventing full contact between the two.

He was slightly taller than her, and she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, and she realized that he still smelled the same. That familiar forest pine smell, now mixed with the new smell of aftershave.

And then her barrier broke. It felt so safe in his arms, so warm and comfortable. This was Puck, her best friend. The boy she had lived with for years, and grown so comfortable around. He was her soul mate, her confidant.

The moment was over all too soon. Puck pulled away, looking slightly sheepish. His hands rested lightly on her arms, and he smiled. It was not the all-too-familiar smirk, nor was it that cocky grin. It was a true, genuine smile. And it was wonderful.

"Someone looks happy to see me."

And so they were back to the insults. Puck grinned at the observation, and Sabrina couldn't help but smile. He let his hands leave her arms, and she found that she missed their warmth. He punched her playfully in the arm, and she shook her head at him, still smiling as they continued down the hall.

"As much as I hate to say it, I missed you, Grimm." They continued on walking, and Sabrina grinned. He still called her by that nickname.

"Well, Fairyboy, it has been pretty lonely here without you." Puck smirked.

"Of course it has. The Trickster King's presence is missed by his peasants everywhere. I'm seriously _that_ awesome."

Sabrina shoved him in the side with her hip, and Puck stumbled to the left, caught off guard. He tripped over his untied shoelace, and slammed into a classroom door. The door flew open, and the rather large group of students all turned to stare as the blonde haired boy fell trough the doorway, half in, half out.

The teacher stopped whatever he was doing, and stared at the two. Everyone in the classroom was looking at them.

Sabrina was mortified.

Puck, on the other hand, simply grinned. He saluted the teacher, while still on the floor, and grinned.

"Sorry, sir. I think we have the wrong classroom."

He turned his head to Sabrina and extended his hand. Still in shock, Sabrina grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. He winked at the teacher and closed the door. When they were safely a few feet away from the classroom, he turned to Sabrina and grinned.

"Well, that was interesting."

Sabrina couldn't help but grin along with him. Soon it turned into an all out laugh, and neither of them could stop. Every time Sabrina thought back to the scene, a fresh wave of laughter erupted.

It was hilarious.

And just like old times.


	5. Friends?

**Hello!**

 **Let's start another chapter, but first, I need to inform you that this story may or may not have a plot. If it does, the story plot will most likely be about Puck and Sabrina's relationship, and them denying their love for each other. Don't judge, just thought it would be cool to write a story that doesn't include crazy psychopaths and spy's and suicide.**

 **:)**

 **...**

The rest of the day past by in a blur. University wasn't so bad, if not slightly boring. She missed her old friends, and although she had made new ones, she felt lonely.

While she was sitting down in the yard, she thought about why this was. She had had many friends in college, and some attended this University, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. _Someone_ missing.

It hit her like an express train going full speed.

 _Puck_.

He wasn't in any of her classes! She missed him. She missed his bubbly personality, his attitude, his comments. She missed Puck.

And just as the last thought left her mind, she heard the grass shuffle behind her, and the sound of footsteps. Someone sat down next to her.

"You sure are doing a lot of thinking today, Grimm."

Speak of the devil, or, in this case, _fairy_.

Sabrina turned her head towards him. He was looking at her, his piercing green eyes looking as if they were trying to search her face for something, anything. His hair was ruffled by the wind, and Sabrina felt tat tight knot in her stomach tighten, and frowned.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

Puck paused for a second, and he stiffened. He _knew_. He knew that she knew that he had a girlfriend. He knew that she had seen them together, and he was no doubt reading her like a book. In his mind, he was probably thinking _"Damn, this girl is JEA-LOUS"_.

But even if he was, he didn't let on about it. He simply leaned back on the palms of his hands and stared towards the sky. After an awfully long pause, he replied.

"She's in the library, studying, and as you know-"

"You're allergic to books, yes, I know." She smiled, glad to have something to talk about. Puck grinned and turned to face her.

"You still remember! I'm touched, Grimm, truly."

Sabrina shook her head and smiled. She leaned back with him, turning towards the clouds. She knew that what she wanted to talk about next would make or break her, but she had to know.

"Why did you leave?"

Puck stiffened beside her. She heard his breathing quicken, and after a while, he spoke.

"I had to get away. I know what I did was a jerk move, but I couldn't stand being in that house anymore. I couldn't stand living there anymore. You all decided to stay and live there, and after the old lady died," Here, his voice broke off, and he took a deep breath. "After that, I couldn't live with you anymore. She was the one who took me in, who gave me a home. She was like my own mother, and when she died, I felt as if I had lost a parent all over again. I figured that now that she was gone, no one would want me there anymore, least of all you, so I decided to leave. I'm sorry I didn't stay, Sabrina, I really am."

Sabrina felt tears sting her eyes. No on would want him? She wanted him! She _needed_ him! Why did he have to make this so hard for her? Couldn't he see that she needed him to stay when Granny had died? Needed him most of all, more than anyone else? Why did he have to leave?

She wanted to scream all this at him, wanted to watch him as she blamed him. She wanted him to feel as lost and alone as she felt, but she couldn't. So instead, she turned away.

"Puck, we _did_ want you. Everyone did, even Dad. You didn't even say good-bye, Puck. I cried for a whole week after you left, because not only did I lose Granny, but I lost my best friend. I lost two of the people I cared most about. Couldn't you see that?"

Puck looked ashamed. "No. Sabrina, I was a kid. A teenager. I was growing up, and we already know why, so let's not repeat it out loud. I couldn't live with myself if we both grew up, and then you found someone else who you were truly happy with. I wouldn't be able to live like that. So I ran off, and I didn't come back. Then I found Samantha, and I figured you had found someone else as well, so I thought, 'Why not?' I didn't do it to hurt you, I promise."

Sabrina blinked back the tears and nodded. "I know, but I haven't found someone." Puck's eyes grew wide and he looked surprised. Sabrina stopped him just as he was about to say something. "Yet. I was hoping maybe I could start over at Uni, you know, get over the past. It would help. After all, you did it, so it's probably not that hard."

Puck didn't speak for a few minutes. He looked at her, contemplating what she had just said. When he had finished, he grinned and nodded. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she took it, smiling.

"So we're back to the way things used to be, huh?"

Sabrina froze. No, that wasn't how she had planned things to go. "Puck, we can't go back to being the way we were. You have a girlfriend, and I know that all girls get jealous when their boyfriends hang out with other girls, especially ones they have a history with. So no, not yet. But we can try to stay as friends, right?"

Puck nodded slowly. "You're right. Actually, that sounds like a way better plan. So, friends?"

Sabrina grinned and shook his hand. "Friends."

Puck laughed and pulled her in for a hug, and Sabrina didn't have to think twice this time before hugging him back.

It was perfect, until someone coughed awkwardly behind them.

 _"Puck?_ "


	6. Yes or No

**OKEY DOKEY. Time to work those fingers. But first, these:**

 ** _Nishsaath_** **\- Can you? Can you REALLY? Are you absolutely sure? Find out... ;) Thanks!**

 ** _OakeX_** **\- I would advise him to dump her ass too. Jealous girls are number one on my hate list. But let's see if it's actually her...**

 **Yes, my plot is VERY cliche, but like I said in the previous chapter, it's nice to write something simple yet fun, something different from all my AU's consisting of murders and suicides and crazy psychopaths and spys. Thank you!**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Let's see how slowly I can turn around..._

Sabrina was intent on taking as long as possible to face the owner of the voice, because, if her guess was right, that person was a girl.

And she sounded like a jealous girly-girl.

Her voice was high pitched and demanding, and it had an irritating edge to it that Sabrina couldn't quite place.

Puck let go of her and stood up, while Sabrina was still turning her head at the rate of a snail.

"Samantha, hey!"

Okay, that did it. Slow just wasn't working out. Snapping her head up all the way, Sabrina recognized the tall blonde she had seen with Puck in the car park.

His _girlfriend_.

The girl, Samantha, had extremely blue eyes. They were much like Sabrina's own, except a few shades duller. Her expression was curious, if not slightly confused.

And then Sabrina noticed the man behind her.

He looked around her age, maybe slightly older, and he was wearing a grey jumper and tight blue jeans. He looked fit, the sleeves of his jumper filled out with muscles, and he had twinkling green eyes. His blonde hair was tied back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was smiling, and the way he smiled made something stir inside Sabrina.

She _knew_ that smile.

That face! It looked so familiar! As if she had seen it before. But where? And when?

Who was he?

And then her eyes flicked over to Puck, standing so close to the man, and she went into a kind of shock.

No.

It couldn't be.

But yet, it was.

This man, who bared the same features as Puck, was none other than Mustardseed.

And judging by the looks on the brother's faces, they had gotten the exact reaction they wanted.

Puck was grinning like an idiot, while Mustardseed had on a small smirk, half grin, half smile. Sabrina looked from one brother to the other, then back to Samantha. Apparently, she had no idea what was going on either, but the look on her face may have been caused by previous events.

"Puck, who's this?"

She had a brisk way of talking, the kind of girl who, when she asked a question, expected answers immediately. Sabrina didn't know if she liked the girl or not.

"Samantha, meet Sabrina. Sabrina, Samantha. This is the girl I told you about, Sam. The one and only Sabrina Grimm."

Puck grinned at the two women, obviously expecting some kind of greeting to occur between the two, but what he got was something _totally_ different.

"Is this your ex-girlfriend?"

Puck's smile dropped instantly and he turned bright red. Mustardseed smothered a laugh, and when he caught Sabrina staring, he winked. Sabrina frowned, knowing her face was turning an even darker shade then Puck's.

"She-I, no- Grimms not- I'm not, we never-"

Sabrina cut him off. He was making a fool of himself.

"No, we never dated, but we've been friends for a while." Turning on Mustardseed, she said, "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were, well...younger."

She stopped herself from mentioning too much, worried that Samantha didn't know about Everafters. Judging by the cautious look now on Mustardseed's face, her theory was right.

"Well, can I talk to you in private?"

Sabrina was taken aback by the abrupt invitation, but she nodded anyways. Walking a few feet away from Puck and his girlfriend, she fell into step beside Mustardseed. He was a few centimeters taller than her, but not much. She noted his looks, and realized that he was almost as handsome as his older brother, in his own way.

Mustardseed looked at her, and he grinned. It was so much like Puck's that Sabrina found herself smiling back.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, right?" At Sabrina's nod, Mustardseed continued. "As you can see, I am now very much older. In fact, in human years, I am the same age as you and Puck, slightly older than you, slightly younger than Puck."

Here, Sabrina cut him off.

"Why did you grow up?"

Mustardseed stopped walking and sat on a bench near them, Sabrina following his lead. Puck and Samantha were a few meters away now, and Sabrina could clearly see that they were arguing, judging by Puck's exaggerated hand movements and Samantha's posture.

"I had to grow up. I didn't have a choice, really. Puck wasn't doing so well in Faerie, so Mother decided to send him to a human school. But of course she couldn't send him alone, so she told me to grow up and look after him. It's been my job to keep an eye on him and make sure he behaves, especially now. He met Samantha a few weeks ago, so their relationships not so serious."

Mustardseed turned to look at Sabrina as he said the last sentence. She found this unearving, but couldn't explain why.

"I don't care if he's with someone else, Mustardseed. I'm happy for him. He's finally growing up."

Mustardseed looked at her for a while longer, then nodded slowly.

"What about you? Have you found someone yet?"

Sabrina thought about lying, then decided that there was really no point. "No, not yet." She said, turning to Mustardseed.

He grinned. "Does that mean that you're free after school? I'd really like to have some time to catch up. Would you like to go to that cafe across the road? You know, as friends. I hear their donuts are to die for."

Sabrina froze. Was he asking her out on a date? Was she even ready for dates yet? She hadn't expected this, and she was definitely not ready for it. But then she looked at Mustardseed, at his hopeful face, and her resolve softened.

She looked back at Puck and Samantha, who were still arguing, then back at Mustardseed.

Why not, she thought. It wouldn't hurt. After all, he had said 'as friends', so it wasn't really a date. And if things didn't go so well, then nothing would change. And, she _had_ promised herself that she would start over, find someone else, just so that she could get over Puck. Mustardseed seemed like the perfect option.

She stood up and smiled at him. They began walking back to the disagreeing pair, and Sabrina turned to Mustardseed, who was smiling.

"I'd love to."


	7. First Name Basis

**Did you guys notice that I changed my name? Did you really? I'm flattered. Truly. :')**

 **:)**

Sabrina dropped her keys on the bench and flopped down onto the white sofa. She really didn't feel like getting up. She was so tired that if she fell asleep, she would no doubt become a Daphne Number Two.

It wasn't that she didn't like dates. No, it wasn't that.

Mustardseed was an excellent companion, and an even better entertainer. At one point, he had made her laugh so hard that she was certain she had inhaled half her coffee through her nose, and had ended up having a coughing fit right in front of everyone in the cafe. Mustardseed had pounded her on the back while the waitress tried to clean up the mess, sporting a rather disgusted look the whole time.

At the time, it wasn't very amusing, but once they were out of there and safely a few blocks away from prying eyes, they had broken down laughing.

It was one of the best times she had had in a _long_ time.

So why did she feel different? Why did she have that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach?

Unbidden, Puck's face flashed into her mind.

Ahh, yes. That's why.

As soon as the two had reached the arguing pair, Mustardseed had told Puck their plans, and asked if he and his girlfriend would like to join them.

Sabrina would never forget the look on his face. It had passed in a matter of seconds, but it felt as if his expression was engraved on the inside of her eyelids.

Equal parts hurt, sadness and jealousy. His face had twisted into a frown, and his mouth had turned downwards, his eyes flashing for a few seconds.

But she had seen it, and she would never forget.

Why had he reacted that way? After all, he had a girlfriend, so why wasn't she allowed to hang out with his brother? It was only fair.

Her phone vibrating brought her back to reality. She checked the caller ID.

Unknown.

Hesitating for a split second, she touched the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

It came out as more of a question than a greeting, really.

"Hey Grimm."

 _What?!_ "Puck?"

"Yeah, it's me. What're you doing?"

"Um, _nothing_? How did you get my number...?"

There was a slight chuckle on the other end. "I got it off Mustardseed. You guys already to the trading phone numbers stage, huh?"

Sabrina frowned. What the hell did he mean by that?

"I'm sorry, what?"

Puck hesitated on the other end before answering. "You know, when two people get romantically _involved_ , the first go out on a date, then they talk, then the give each other their phone numbers. It's what all boyfriend-girlfriend couples do."

 _Romantically involved_? Who did this guy think he was?! She had just met up with his brother after school to catch up, and he was accusing them of dating.

Another thought hit Sabrina. If he was accusing them in the first place, then that obviously meant he thought they were doing something wrong.

She felt her blood boil and her anger levels started to rise. Her mind was spinning, her palms getting sweatier and sweatier until she could barely grasp the phone anymore. She had had enough. Just a few hours ago, he was acting as if they were back to being old friends, and a single outing with his brother had him all up in her business. What was it to him whether or not she went out with his brother? He had Samantha, after all, and now she could maybe, just _maybe_ , have the same kind of relationship with Mustardseed, and he was trying to take that away from her as well.

Well, let him try. He wasn't going to change anything.

"And so what if we _were_ up to that stage? What exactly are you going to do about it, fairyboy?"

It was just like old times. He was getting on her nerves again, pushing her buttons, winding her up till she felt ready to burst. He'd piss her off, she'd insult him. Her insults would lead to more teasing on his part, and so they'd both end up furious and as confused as ever.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're happy."

What?

That was not what she had expected _at all_. She had expected him to retaliate, to insult her or accuse her of something, _anything_ , that would help him prove his point. She expected him to blame her, to judge her as quickly as he criticized her.

Instead, he had congratulated her.

Her surprise must have been clearly evident, because a short, humorless laugh could be heard from the other end of the receiver. She could almost _see_ him smirking, although this time it would have looked more like the evil-villain smirk, and not the cocky, I'm-better-than-you-thought-I-was smirk.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did you, Sabrina? Well, sorry for surprising you, but I meant what I said. I'm glad you're dating my brother, but if this is some twisted game of yours to make me feel jealous and want you back, I'm sorry, Sabrina, but you're losing. And you're losing big time. I have Samantha, and I'm happy. I hope you are too."

There was a sharp _click_ , and the signal went dead.

Sabrina sat stock still on the sofa, one hand clutching the edge of the cushion in a vise-like grip, the other holding onto the phone as if it were a lifeline.

She didn't really know what had just happened. She was still digesting it all, her brain was still running through all the events that had led up to this one phone call.

In the end, Puck had sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. As if saying the words out loud with as much dignity as he had left would somehow prove his point, and make everything true.

It was almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

In the end, she put the phone down and wondered dazedly into the kitchen, absentmindedly pouring herself a mug of coffee.

She couldn't help but think back to his last words as she sipped the warm liquid at her dining table, staring silently out her apartment window at the bland view outside.

 _He had called her Sabrina._

...


	8. Black Belt

**La de da. Let's just pretend I'm not here.**

 **Okay, that's not going to work.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING UP SO MANY STORIES, PEOPLE! I REALLY AM! I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF!**

 **You know how it is. A random story plot or scenario pops into your head and BOOM, you just have to write it down before it slips away, into the unspeakable darkness that is known as 'My Brain's Randomly Forgotten Stuff'.**

 **Yup.**

 **SO DON'T JUDGE. Plus, I promise they're going to be at least INTERESTING. So yeah.**

 **This is my plan for updating: I'll update a story a day, in order. So, like, Paper Planes one day, then maybe Hidden Love, then this one, and then another one, until I've updated all my stories within a week. That leaves one day free. Yay!**

 **Okay, moving on.**

 **:)**

...

Sabrina really didn't want to have to face Puck today. Not after that extremely awkward, if not slightly rude, phone call.

Not that she was really _doing_ what he accused her of doing.

Of _course_ she wasn't using Mustardseed to make him jealous! Who in their right mind would do that? It was just cruel, and she would never even think of using his brother to get to him, and the very fact that he thought she was made her blood boil.

He didn't even trust her enough to believe that she wasn't trying to get him to fall for her again. She _wasn't_. She herself was trying to move on and start over, and if he thought she was doing this all because of him, then he had another thing coming.

Because if Puck acted strangely around her today, then that fairy was going to get more than a fair beating. Heck, she'd send him to a Fae hospital if she had to. The punk had no right to treat her like this, let alone accuse her of untrue actions or simply _assume_ she was doing something.

She just hoped Queen Titania had managed to appoint a reasonable fairy as nurse, because if things got out of hand, then Puck would definitely be needing all the help he could get.

And so this thought had her pushing through the thick double doors of her University, and marching all the way to her next class.

She wouldn't worry about him for now. He wasn't in any of her classes, after all, so for the time being, she'd forget about him

After all, she'd been doing that for the past few years, anyway.

...

 **(A/N: I based Sabrina's classes on a search I did for University classes. I hope it's real enough.)**

Beginning Martial Arts.

That wasn't too hard. She was a trained detective, so how hard would Martial Arts be? Wasn't that what that movie about the panda was about? The one Daphne and Red, two supposedly _mature_ teenagers, had watched for three days straight?

That overgrown panda _did_ have some mad fighting skills. She could learn from him.

Throwing open the door of the gym, she was met with a very loud _thud_. One that could only be described as _sickening_.

 _Oh god._

Bringing a hand up to her mouth, Sabrina rushed around to the other side of the door. There, on the smooth polished hardwood floor, was...

 _Mustardseed?_

"Oh my God, Mustard, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Mustardseed, who was previously preoccupied with rubbing his bruised noggin, looked up at Sabrina with a dazed expression. When he saw who she was, he grinned.

"I take you out, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

Sabrina smiled. At least he could make a joke out of it.

"I said I'm sorry," she replied, still grinning. "Here, let me help you."

She extended a hand for him to grab, and hoisted him up off the floor. It was only then that she saw what he was wearing.

A white martial arts uniform, complete with shirt and pants, and around his waist was a black belt.

"Are you kidding me? A _black belt_? What are you, freaking Jackie Chan?"

Mustardseed grinned. "I have no clue who that is, but yes, I am indeed a black belt. Which color are you, Sabrina?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly impressed. She didn't know he had Martial Arts experience. Then again, a would be king would have to know how to defend himself, especially in a place where people like Moth lived.

"I'm blue. Shut it, I know I'm not that good, so there's no need to rub it in." Mustardseed grinned at her here. She smirked back.

"What are you doing here anyways? You weren't in any of my classes yesterday, so how come you're with me now?"

Mustardseed shrugged. He looked so much like Puck that Sabrina found it hard to believe they weren't twins. Granted Mustardseed had long hair, and Puck was super obnoxious when he wanted to be, but the two had almost identical features, as well as some character traits that could only be described as 'extremely similar'.

"Mother made a few adjustments yesterday. Puck and I were not in the same classes, and so she had to do a bit of... persuading. Now I can be in the same class as my immature older brother, as well as getting to hang out with you. From now on, I am your Martial Arts master."

Sabrina blinked. Having Mustardseed as a Martial Arts guru was all well and good, and if he was a black belt, then even better. She could learn a thing or two from him.

But then the second part of this new information sunk in. If Mustardseed was in the same class as Puck, and Mustardseed was currently standing right in front of her, _in the same class_ , then that only meant-

Oh no.

Please no. Please, please no. She wasn't ready to face him. Not yet, maybe not ever again. And having his brother around would only make the situation even more awkward and unbearable. And what if she was forced to fight him? What if she had to...had to...

Ohhh God. She really couldn't do this. Not now.

Before she could think about anything else, the door slammed open behind her, and she whirled around to face the person on the other side, even though she was one-hundred-percent certain she knew who it was.

Sure enough, there stood Puck, his trademark scowl plastered across his face.

...


	9. Fighting feelings or people?

**Oh, look at that. I'm back! Surprise any of you miss me? Did you even notice that I hadn't updated in ages? Oh well. I'm finally back, so put that grin back on your mugs.**

 **Okay, I have bad-ish news.**

 **NEWSFLASH!**

 **I'm not going to be updating my multi-chapter stories for a week or two (ADITLOAS, PP, TWC, TRW, SAS), so take that grin off your faces.**

 **Shocker, isn't it?**

 **Sad, I know, but I need time to write up all the chapters, and as you may or may not know, it takes a bit of time. So this chapter/chapters (maybe?) while it lasts, cuz you ain't getting nothing from me for a while.**

 **Sorry!**

 **:)**

 **...**

"You have _got_ to be pulling on my wing."

Sabrina glared at Puck, then quickly glanced at Mustardseed. He had a blank look on his handsome face, staring impassively at his older brother, who had just walked in and uttered that phrase upon seeing Sabrina.

Two freakin' black belts.

Of course Puck was a black belt. They were brothers, weren't they?

Her first instinct was to run. To get as far away from the annoying fairy as possible. To not look back. To never talk to him again, and to ignore him until he got the message.

 _Get out of here. Quick Sabrina, run! Move your ass! NOW!_

But then she remembered Mustardseed, and before she ran off towards her instructor, who was currently handing out karate uniforms, she turned towards back and offered a small half-wave and a quick "See ya" before running away from the two brothers.

She got her uniform and stripped down to her undergarments before slipping on the long-sleeved whit shirt and track pants. She tried tying the blue sash in the way that she had seen her instructor show, but couldn't quite manage it. She considered giving up, and was about to call for help when two strong arms encircles her waist from behind and she heard Mustardseed's deep voice from behind her.

"Here, let me."

She dropped her arms to her sides as he tied her belt, doing some strange knot thing with the two ends.

Sabrina tried to remain focused on remembering how his hands tied the knot, but she couldn't keep her mind from wondering and watching as his firm hands moved across her waist. When he was done, she coughed awkwardly and turned around.

He was staring at her intently, as if observing her every move. He raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't say anything, and she took a moment to admire the way his forehead crinkled up slightly on one side, and the way his strong jaw clenched tightly before he spoke.

"Are you alright? My brother didn't do anything foolish, did he? Was it something he said? He can be quite an idiot sometimes."

Sabrina smiled slightly, one corner of her mouth twitching up ever-so-slightly. She considered telling him about the phone call from yesterday, about everything Puck had accused her of doing, and about everything he had said about them.

But what good would that do? They were't officially a couple, but if they had even the slightest of chances, then she shouldn't let Puck's theories get in the way of their relationship. She shouldn't burden his younger brother with pointless information. It wouldn't help anyone.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit pissed. You know how far he goes to prove his point sometimes, right? Quite the idiot," she finished with a grin.

Mustardseed returned her smile and she gave him a quick hug before they turned around and started heading towards the group that was forming around the practice mats.

Sabrina spotted Puck near the back, and for a brief moment their eyes met. She looked away quickly, suddenly feeling very awkward, but not before she noticed how his eyes flicked briefly to his brother and narrowed slightly.

What was his problem? Couldn't he see that they were happy? Why the dirty looks?

She forced the questions out of her mind, and focused instead on her instructor, paying careful attention as he explained the different techniques and methods they would be using for training.

Soon they were required to pair up and work on their skills. People who were ranked from first to fifth were required to practice with someone who ranked above them so the more experienced fighters could teach the amateurs.

Sabrina and Mustardseed paired up together, and Sabrina found that she actually enjoyed Martial Arts. Mustardseed taught her different ways to block, seeing as though that was about all they were going to learn today, and for the entire week. He taught her the Butterfly block and the slightly more difficult Leg Hooking block.

When the session was over, Sabrina closed her eyes and lay on the mat, exhausted. Mustardseed was a tough trainer.

She exhaled loudly and was about to get up when something whipped her forehead. Her eyes flew open and she got a little shock when she was met with Mustardseed's dazzling hazel eyes. He was grinning, and in his hand was his black belt, which he had apparently used to flick her in the head.

"Get up, Sabrina. Everyone's gone already. Don't tell me your tired? Surely it wasn't that difficult."

Sabrina sent him a mock glare before sitting up. Mustardseed grinned and started walking away. Sabrina, deciding to pay him back for his unjust comment, _and_ the physical assault, quickly shot up and ran up to him.

When she reached him, she jumped onto his back, legs wrapping around his waist and arms encircling his neck. Mustardseed stumbled forward slightly before regaining his balance. He laughed, turning his head towards her and hoisting her up more securely onto his back, then began running towards the door.

Sabrina laughed out loud. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. Sure, there were those random games she played with Daphne and Red, and also the occasional banter with Basil, but they were never really that entertaining. She missed having someone her age around, someone she could be herself around. Now, it seemed as if she could be just that.

Herself. The person she used to be before Puck had left. The Sabrina who knew how to have fun.

She yelled in shock as Mustardseed nearly fell over, tripping over his own feet. When he had righted himself, he looked over his shoulder as grinned.

"Did I frighten you?" At her nod, his grin grew wider. "Then I have gotten the reaction I hoped for."

Sabrina glared at him and smacked him in the side of the head. "You idiot, I nearly fell off."

Mustardseed laughed. "But you didn't. I caught you."

She grinned and nudged his side with her knee, urging him to keep going. It was only when they had nearly reached the door that someone walked through from the other side.

 _Puck._

He stood still for a few moments, taking in their amused faces and current positions, then frowned slightly. It may have been small, but Sabrina saw it.

"Hello brother. Can you open the door for us? I'm taking Sabrina out to the cafe again, and I think we better get going."

Puck's glare deepened and he turned his gaze to Mustardseed.

"No, open the door yourself, _Mustard_." He snarled, slamming the door closed behind him and marching into the gym, heading straight for the gym's office.

Sabrina stared after him for a while, outraged.

How _dare_ he be so rude? What had his brother done to make him so mad? Nothing! And now he had the guts to snap at him?! Honestly, the nerve of that guy!

"Well, someone isn't too happy," came Mustardseed's confused voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's a jerk sometimes. Now can we please go get some food? I'm starving."

Mustardseed grinned, all thought of his moody older brother forgotten, and headed out the door.

...

 **Ooooh, we're seeing some jealousy from Puck. This should be interesting..**

 **But wait, doesn't he have a girlfriend? What happened to them?**

 **Something tells me there's going to be a bit of drama in upcoming chapters, so keep reading! I have a feeling something big is going to happen next chapter...**

 **Just you wait and see. Although I guess you could probably tell what's going to happen because this is really such a cliche story, and I intend to keep it that way.**

 **But no spoilers! You can guess, though. Leave your thoughts and ideas in your reviews! Fav and follow, it makes me a very happy human jelly-bean.**

 **Thank you!**


	10. Unresolved Arguments

**Oh look! Loook! It's meeeeeeee!**

 **I feel like a stranger to fanfiction. It's been so long since I've read/review/posted, I feel like an outsider.**

 **:( Bummer. I used to update often. Now it's more of a when-I-have-time-for-that kind of schedule.**

 **BOO. SO SAD.**

 **But, enough dwelling on the past, let's get reading.**

 **:)**

 **...**

It's been a few days since then.

Now officially a couple, Sabrina and Mustardseed had gotten around to going out on actual dates, the usual visits and walks to and from Uni, and although they weren't awfully physical, Sabrina found that she was quiet content with what she had.

After a quick phone-call to Daphne explaining her new relationship status, and after a few-too-many shrieks of delights from the brunette's end of the phone, Sabrina had hurriedly rushed off to take a shower.

It felt good to be able to wash away her worries. Everything from the past few days; the looks from Puck, their frosty conversations, everything from his curt tone whenever he and Mustardseed addressed each other to their extremely awkward run-ins in the hallways. She let it all wash off, drifting down the drain along with the water.

She didn't care about his opinion. Why should she? They weren't doing anything wrong.

Stepping out of the misty shower, she realizes that in her haste to get away from Daphne's overly-enthusiastic call, she had forgotten her clothes on the dining room chair.

Cursing under her breathe, she grabs the two towels from the rack which were (thankfully) always there, and wraps one around her body and uses the other to towel dry her hair.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walks straight to the dining table. She has an open plan apartment, kind of like one huge room where her living room, dining room and kitchen all fit in.

She realizes that the floor to ceiling window that leads to her balcony is probably open, because it's really cold. She grabs her clothes off the chair, and turns around to go change, when a voice interrupts her, nearly giving her a heart attack and making her jump in shock.

"You'd think that living in a place as classy as this, you'd have better security measures."

She whips around, blood freezing in her veins and cheeks lighting up, because she knows that voice. She'd know it anywhere.

And sure enough, there sits Puck, all casual and laid back on her black leather couch, acting as though he owned the place.

"What are you _doing_ here? And how the hell did you get in?"

Puck shrugs, as if breaking into someone's apartment is what everyone does these days when they need to resolve something.

"You're window was slightly open, so I thought I'd drop in. Make a grand entrance and all that."

She feels the blood go to her head, and all of a sudden, she's furious. How dare he come into her home like that, uninvited? How dare he act as if there was nothing wrong between them? How dare he think that breaking into her house was okay?

"Get out, Puck. You can't be in here. It's my house."

He gives her a calm look, and for some reason, this only increases her anger levels. "We need to talk," he says, before glancing down at her scantily clad body. "Preferably after you get dressed."

She blushes and shoots him a glare, which he responds to with an easy grin. She hates it how he can always make a joke out of everything. She hates the fact that he can always get away with everything. And right now, she hates the fact that he's right.

Sabrina knows that she can't leave things unresolved. After all, he had just disappeared for a few years, and she knows she can't lose him again. She can't handle not talking to him for a long period of time. It just doesn't work.

But that doesn't make her any less mad at him.

"Fine," she growls, marching off towards her bedroom and slamming the door shut. "But I'm still mad at you!"

"I know!" comes his muffled reply, and she can practically see the smug look on his face as he says it. For some reason, this makes her feel confused.

Throwing on her clothes as quickly as she can and wrapping her hair into a messy bun, she swings open the door. She slips her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and pulls the red clothing over her head in one swift move, heading towards the kitchen.

He's leaning against the back of the couch, staring at the photographs hanging off the shelves. She huffs and walks to the sink, filling the kettle and turning around so she can heat up the water.

"So, how are things with Mustardseed?"

He's closer now. She can feel him. She turns around, and, sure enough, there he is, leaning against the granite counter practically oozing care-free-ness.

Damn him.

"Good," she replies curtly. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have been so rude, but courtesy be damned if he was going down this path.

"Has he kissed you yet?"

What the hell kind of question is that? She doesn't answer, instead choosing to lean against the opposite counter facing him, arms crossed defensively across her chest. Two could play this game.

"So? Has he?"

Well, he was persistent, she'd give him that. But he'd just crossed the line. This was personal, and it didn't matter whether or not Mustardseed had kissed her.

"Why would you even ask that?" She raises an eyebrow at him, then turns it into a glare. Mustardseed hadn't, in fact, kissed her, but that didn't matter. She could wait.

"He hasn't, has he?" he asks, coming around the island to stand next to her. Too close. They were still on uneven terms, and she didn't like this invasion of her personal bubble. He needed to know her boundaries.

"Get away from me, Puck. I'm still mad at you. You can't just come in here acting like everything's fine between us. It's not."

She gives him her best You're-pissing-me-off look and he frowns. Finally! He's gotten her message.

"That's exactly why I came here, Sabrina. To make things right. I'm sorry about the phone call. I was a jerk-"

"Yes, you were a jerk. Now that we've established that, can you please tell me what the hell your problem is with me dating your brother? He's way more civilized than you, and frankly, he's not a big headed moron like you!"

Puck grabbed her by the arms as if he was going to shake her. "Sabrina! He's nice, yes, but you and I have been friends since we were kids. What happened to all of that?"

"You got a girlfriend, Puck! That's what happened. You left and you forgot about me and you chose some other girl over me. That's what happened. I'm over you now, and you should be over me too. Let's just stay as friends. We're better off that way, and I don't think being anything more will work out."

Her heart was thumping loudly, too loudly, and she couldn't do this anymore. He was either going to get the hell out right now or she was going to have to physically throw his ass down the stairs. Either way sounded appealing.

His hands moved up to cup her cheeks. She blushed, trying to pull away, but his grip was firm. "Maybe it will work out," he said, smiling softly. "Maybe we were meant to be something more."

Hell no! He had a girlfriend, and Sabrina wasn't the type to flirt with another girl's man. She wasn't going to do this. She'd set the boundaries, and he'd obviously crossed them way too many times, so there was nothing else to do.

Except punch him in the stomach.

As her fist connected with his abdomen, he let out a gruff _oof_ and doubled over.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"You were gonna kiss me, you jerk. You have a girlfriend. So much for being a loyal boyfriend."

He glared up at her from his awkward position. "Shut up."

"No, you shut up. Get out of my house, Puck, and don't come back until you've learned how to control yourself. I don't want to have to explain this to Samantha."

He straightened himself and his hands turned into fists at his sides. "Don't go out with Mustardseed, Sabrina. He's not right for you."

Anger. White hot anger.

"And you are?! You fucking bastard, get out of my house! I don't want to see you again! Out! GET! OUT!"

He stormed to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

He was mad.

She was mad.

But above that, she was hurt.

...


End file.
